thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
City of the Winged Men
The City of the Winged Men is a location on the southern border of the Grey Waste, laying at the Hidden Sea. It borders with the Shadow Lands and is home to the Winged Men tribe. Hunters are said to aspire to become birds. Geography and Climate The City of the Winged Men is located in a very mountainous area, the city itself is built on the side of the tallest mountain in the area that the locals call “Beak”. Due to the proximity to the Grey Waste the climate is typically cold for most of the year, but owing to the waters of the Hidden Sea some mild vegetation has managed to survive in these conditions, providing a food source for some species of mountain animals, such as hares and goats. A large part of the animal population is however predominated by various species of birds. For unknown reasons these birds, that are also known in other parts of the world, grow much bigger and a lot more aggressive in these mountains. Another even larger species of bird said to be able to carry a man with its talons is home only to these mountains. The locals call it Orrn after their highest deity. As a result of the location, most of the spaces in the city are carved directly into the mountain, or made from stone. Religion and Culture The Winged Men worship all kinds of birds, as they are all said to be relatives of their highest deity. The hunt and consumption of birds is not forbidden though, and during some of the festivals it is even encouraged. Even the largest and holiest species of bird, named Orrn, is being hunted during the Festival of Chiefs. The people believe that through consumption of bird meat or eggs, or wearing of bird feathers and bones, they are pleasing the will of Orrn. The Winged Men believe that a bird, larger than anyone could ever imagine, one day began building a nest. But since his eyesight was poor he could never properly judge the size of it so he just kept building and building until his eventual demise. By then the nest had become so large that life formed on it. Orrn supported this life even in death, his blood turned into rivers and oceans, his feathers turned into the forests, and his bones turned to dust and became snow. Men are said to come from birds, and depending on the looks of each person, the Winged Men judge are broadly categorised by the bloodline they believe they originated from. It is common for people to aspire to resemble the birds of their families as closely as possible. The most common way it is done is by the creation of armour or clothing out of the feathers and bones of the particular species, primarily as a cosmetic and ceremonial piece instead of use for times of war. Government The Winged Men are ruled by a council of three chiefs. Each of their decisions has to be supported by at least two of them to take effect. Chiefs are elected during the Election festival, where the first contender to slay an Orrn bird is appointed the position of chief, after one of the previous chiefs has died. Category:Essos Category:City Category:Far East